


Not Yourself

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Brainwashing, F/M, Ficlet, Handcuffs, Humor, Metahumans, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, pathetic attacks, problem solving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After getting whammied by a brainwashing meta, you don’t act like yourself and Team Flash tries to keep you at bay.





	Not Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

Why did it always have to be you?

It’s like you have the worst luck out of the entire Team because, after the latest nasty battle with Central City’s latest notorious metahuman, you find yourself unaware of your subsequent actions. The villain had been apprehended (thanks to Barry yet again) and was rushed off to Iron Heights’ secured metahuman holding facility. Though not without leaving their lingering effects on you.

At some point during the fight, the meta had managed to use their abilities to brainwash you - The Flash is the bad guy - hurt The Flash - The Flash must pay.

Barry rushed you back to S.T.A.R. Labs safely, where Caitlin could run diagnostics on you to determine how long until the effects wear off. Unfortunately, the test results have still yet to be resolved.

Currently, you are creating a right spectacle of yourself. Unwittingly, of course - yelling nonsense, threats, and getting physically violent with Barry due to the prolonged commands in your head. Or at least, _trying_ to be violent. In actuality, you pose no real physical threat under your hypnotized state, just a lot of pitiful punches to the Team members when they try to help you and make sure you’re okay.

You start it up again, punching Barry in the chest to keep him back. “Take that, you masked fiend!”

Barry is unfazed by your lame assault, and mouths the word, “ _Fiend_?” to everyone in the Cortex. The Speedster sighs at your pathetic attempts to fight him and holds your wrists in front of you to stop you. “Fight me, you red devil!”

“Does anyone have any handcuffs?” Barry asks, “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“You’ll never take me alive!” you shout.

“Here, I’ll grab mine,” H.R. pipes up enthusiastically, “Not exactly how I _wanted_ them to be used, but…”

“Dude, what is with you and handcuffs?” Barry sounds incredulous as he forces you to sit down in a desk chair, squirming all the while.

“They’re  _erotic_ , young B.A.,” H.R. explains. “One day you’ll understand.” The author winks, while Cisco butts in.

“Ugh, no. We’re using my grade-A metahuman dampening cuffs.”

“Say, Francisco, can I-”

“ _NO_.”

“I don’t know how I feel about this jackwagon using his debaucherous sex-cuffs on my girlfriend, let alone Ramon’s,” Harry says, arms crossed with the ever-loving perpetual frown on his face. “They’re too heavy for her. Her wrists could bust under those.”

“Do you have any better ideas then, Harry, _hmm_?” Cisco fumes at the scientist.

“Here, use mine,” Iris proposes, whipping a silver pair of cuffs out of her bag. Everyone stares blankly at the reporter. “What? My dad gave them to me in case I ever needed to make a citizen’s arrest.”

“Wait, guys, look,” Caitlin whispers in reference to you, who was suddenly quiet, with your head slumped down, sleeping. “I guess being brainwashed really wipes a person out,” she remarks.

“My hypothesis is her brain will regulate to its normal brainwave functions when she wakes up,” Harry offers, tucking a piece of your hair out of your face. “And all will be well.”

“Like turning a thing on and off again?” H.R. wonders.

“Yes, you doorknob, like turning a _thing_ on and off again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Team flash x reader. Reader turns bad because of some meta or something. and somewhere in the story Barry puts her in Handcuffs . Also she is good friends and maybe girlfriend of Hr or Harry. Your choice"


End file.
